


sans Souffle

by Amber_Brush



Category: Galactik Football
Genre: (in a consensual relationship), Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Drugs analogies, Experimental Style, Humiliation, Implied Sadomasochism, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Death, Netherball, No ponctuation, POV Experimental, Stream of Consciousness, Suicidal Thoughts, Undernegotiated Kink, takes place during season 2
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Brush/pseuds/Amber_Brush
Summary: Une plongée dans la tête de Rocket quand il tombe dans la drogue du Netherball.
Relationships: Sinedd/Rocket (Galactik Football)
Kudos: 1





	sans Souffle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBlackWook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/gifts).



> Un grand merci à The Black Wook pour nos longues discussions à propos de ce fandom, qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire de nouveau à ce propos.
> 
> Le style d'écriture que j'ai ici employé est totalement expérimental et s'inspire du courant de conscience tel qu'on peut le trouver chez James Joyce ou, en plus contemporain, Virginie Despentes.
> 
> Avertissements : violence typique du canon, brève mention de pensés suicidaires et d'une mort violente, kinks trop peu discutés/négociés dans une relation consensuelle.

Suspendu il était suspendu ce n'est pas vrai ce n'est pas possible pas maintenant pas juste avant la Cup ce n'est pas juste il n'a rien fait de mal il a juste sauvé Tia ses yeux pers Tia ses yeux de lumière Tia la chute allait la tuer il n'a pas réfléchi c'était par réflexe et si c'était à refaire il le referait comment osent-ils juger ça que va-t-il faire de sa vie sans Galactik Football que va devenir son monde son équipe tout s'écroule sa vie s'écroule à cause de la Ligue à cause du Cercle des Fluides à cause de leurs règles bornées il les déteste il les hait comment osent-ils c'est tellement injuste 

Le Souffle dans son corps le Souffle dans ses veines le Souffle a sauvé Tia le Souffle a damné Rocket ne plus jouer ne plus être capitaine c'est fini ils le lui ont asséné : suspendu, et dans ce genre de cas on n'écoute jamais le joueur c'est toujours la Ligue qui a la dernier mot tout le monde le sait l'utilisation des Fluides est interdite sauf dans un domaine et ce domaine ce n'est pas sauver la vie de Tia

La colère la tristesse rien n'a de sens plus rien il doit s'en aller il doit oublier prendre son sac filer à l'astroport rentrer chez ses parents à la maison sur Akillian s'enfuir et peut-être ne plus revenir juste s'enfuir s'il ne peut plus jouer plus rien n'a de sens et sûrement pas rester au Genèse Stadium ça rime à quoi

Sinedd l'a trouvé dans la foule l'a pris à part lui a soufflé écoute il existe du foot sans règles sans coach sans entraînement sans public c'est toi qui décides tous les coups sont permis ça s'appelle le Netherball les matchs sont à minuit viens le jeu c'est sa vie aux abois il a dit oui 

Juste aller voir pas forcément jouer mais rien que pour ça c'est tellement compliqué passer par les sous-sols par les bas-fonds les sols graisseux les murs sales câbles électriques éventrés odeurs d'alcool frelaté des insectes aliens qu'il connaît pas au sol et il pense soudain aux fleurs de son père souvent des moucherons voletaient autour pourquoi il songe à ça maintenant

Sinedd guide mais Sinedd n'aide pas il connaît bien le chemin pas lui il tombe trébuche et l'autre rigole quelle ordure il pense à partir mais non ce serait lui faire plaisir l'orgueil lui vrille le crâne et puis partir vers quoi, aller où ? pas l'équipe pas revenir chez son père pas redevenir fleuriste

Sinedd lui il a pas de parents, parfois Norata soupire et murmure à son sujet ça a joué, joué dans quoi, qu'il soit comme ça ? personne aime Sinedd même s'il le trouble parfois, personne l'attend quelque part il est libre sans attaches sans famille même son équipe on dirait qu'il s'en fout il est passé des Snow Kids aux Shadows comme ça d'un claquement de doigts Rocket pourrait pas faire un coup pareil son équipe c'est sa famille lui est capitaine enfin était parce que la Ligue

Tu verras là où on va c'est pas grave si t'es suspendu fait Sinedd d'un coup sans raison ou peut-être sent-il ses doutes son désarroi ça ressemble pas à Rocket de se lancer dans un truc pareil petit garçon modèle poli gentil pas de crise d'ado sauf pour le foot mais c'est pas pareil c'est pas une crise c'est pas une phase l'affiche d'Oncle Aarch et de son père jeunes sur son mur Aarch l'a vue dans sa chambre au début et a souri sans rien dire

Aarch vient presque jamais lui parler pourtant c'est son oncle lui l'appelle m'sieur comme les autres malgré tout il supporte pas la déception dans les grands yeux doux comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille tu sais pourtant que l'usage du Souffle Tia serait morte il ne supporte pas l'idée son corps fracassé au pied de la falaise s'il avait respecté les lois c'est pas un monde où il veut continuer à vivre

Continuer sans foot c'est difficile aussi mais Sinedd dit qu'il pourra jouer encore alors obstiné il continue il chemine il tombe il trébuche dédale de métal remugles délétères les souterrains immenses soudain plus un tunnel une salle souterraine des cris des sonneries des coups une vaste foule qui hurle qui mugit des annonces des noms des scores Égalité Kernor But Kernor Match Kernor

Kernor il sait qui c'est la gardienne des Rykers cent cinquante kilos de muscles une montagne une brute elle est belle à sa manière pas le genre de Rocket il préfère les filles douces et fortes comme sa Tia Kernor est pas comme ça elle est juste dure si tu la regardes mal tu peux dire adieu à ta mâchoire et peut-être à ton tibia 

Immense foule des vivats des huées des crachats c'est quoi cette histoire tu m'avais dit pas de public et ça c'est quoi Sinedd joue les idiots ça lui va mal c'est un vrai mythomane ce type ah mais j'ai jamais dit ça et puis c'est pas un stade tu vois regarde c'est la Sphère c'est là-dedans qu'on joue au Netherball

Relents de sueur de métal rouillé vacarme du robot-présentateur hurlements des spectateurs petits voyous vendeurs de places à la sauvette brutes en mal de sensations fortes joueurs professionnels aucun Snow Kid à part lui seulement des Cyclopes une bande de Rykers élancées des Shadows des Xénons trapus agressifs deux trois Wambas des Pirates bien sûr tous acclament applaudissent prennent des paris 

Ça l'étonne pas de Sinedd, tout ressemble à Sinedd, son style de jeu infâme dû au Smog qui le ronge des bousculades des balayettes des coups de pied les gens aiment ils hurlent ils sont déchaînés mais où il est tombé

La tête qui tourne la première fois au Genèse aussi c'était comme ça trop de lumière trop de monde trop de bruit il a mal au cœur envie de vomir pourquoi tu m'as amené ici Sinedd répond tout doucereux tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin d'un ami nan mais quelle blague être ami avec lui ? Sinedd a pas d'amis, il a tout fait pour, il se lie à personne personne compte sur lui pas de poids sur ses épaules pas comme lui... c'est quoi les règles s'informe-t-il par réflexe par habitude réponse simple Sinedd éclate d'un rire pervers y en a pas

Que dirait l'équipe que dirait Aarch que dirait papa que dirait Tia il a rien à faire là Sinedd récidive attends un peu et tu me remercieras promesse de détraqué Sinedd fonce s'occuper de la machine et lui il attend

Première nuit il joue pas il regarde Kernor sans pitié du foot comme il en a jamais vu c'est violent c'est sauvage quelque chose en lui se réveille il reste regarder les poings dans le ventre les tacles la saveur du combat l'autre joueur au sol brut volcanique il croit qu'il bande un peu Sinedd revient je t'avais bien dit que ça te plairait il sourit ce salaud

Le reste un peu flou il remonte à la surface un nageur qui prend une inspiration c'est pour mieux replonger café noir pour lui éclaircir les idées un enfant reconnaît Rocket le capitaine des Snow Kids il se trompe ce joueur n'existe plus il est mort le jour où on l'a banni de l'usage du Souffle 

Il panique raconte n'importe quoi je suis Micro Ice le gamin est pas con il persiste Micro Ice il a pas ces cheveux-là tu m'étonnes petit ni cette couleur de peau ni ces yeux de métisse mais ça il le dit pas la maman est gênée elle l'emmène viens mon chéri n'embête pas le monsieur il saura jamais si elle l'a reconnu ou pas et lui se demande s'il doit raser ses locks 

Les attacher c'est bien aussi tant pis si on le reconnaît un peu il niera en bloc les locks ça a mis du temps à pousser et puis c'était tellement d'entretien les laver les torsader les passer à des huiles végétales difficiles à trouver sur Akillian terre gelée ces plantes poussaient plus après la Grande Glaciation sauf dans la serre de papa 

Norata a dû recréer les variétés sous verre exprès rien que pour lui c'était si doux il s'y était pas attendu un cadeau pour ses cheveux crépus rien que pour lui son père avait souri en constatant sa joie le jour où il lui avait montré le karité et le jojoba c'était si rare quand papa souriait avant

Papa et maman lui manquent tellement c'est un creux dans le bide il pensait les revoir dès demain à son arrivée à l'astroport mais non il est là à zoner au Genèse avec son pauvre café il repense à Sinedd orphelin pour une fois il croit qu'il comprend un peu la vieille phrase de son père à son sujet, quand t'as pas de parents t'es à la dérive Rocket est un petit vaisseau pirate dans une tempête d'astéroïdes il sait pas s'il tiendra le choc ou pas alors il se laisse porter et fait mine de pas avoir de vrai port 

Lendemain minuit Rocket revient en bas au foot sans foi ni loi il sait trop pas pourquoi enfin si il se doute mais il ose pas se le dire, toujours le bruit toujours la puanteur pour le moment il regarde il regarde jouer Kernor une fois deux fois trois fois analyse son style sans trop vouloir mais comme quand il était capitaine il voit clair dans son jeu des lignes de force se dessinent et il comprend ses failles peu à peu apprend comment gagner contre elle

Sinedd lui organise son premier combat parce que oui Sinedd est tout le temps là il contrôle tout ce merdier on dirait, c'est une plaie ce mec il s'infiltre partout, givre à l'interstice de la porte de la serre florale ou chienlit mauvaise herbe qu'on arrache sans cesse et qui revient toujours... donc voilà Sinedd cette mauvaise herbe coordinateur la porte s'ouvre sur sa rivale son cœur bat tellement fort qu'il est sûr que Kernor l'entend

Elle le traite de minable toutes les dix secondes elle est pas impressionnée ben elle devrait se méfier Rocket a une boule au ventre mais l'a tant vue jouer connaît ses combines ses coups fourrés met en place sa mini stratégie esquive pure énergie rush d'adrénaline pas l'temps de réfléchir marquer un deux trois quatre fois il gagne tellement facile 4 à 1 il l'humilie sa boule dans l'estomac se dénoue devient triomphe il exulte Match Rocket il est vainqueur il lui saupoudre du sable à la gueule histoire de lui montrer ma vieille t'es terminée

Pas de coach à remercier pas d'équipe à louer il a gagné tout seul sans ses joueurs sans le Souffle il a mal dans ses muscles comme s'il l'avait utilisé pourtant dans la Sphère y avait rien que des coups et de la violence les seules règles tacites c'est pas de Fluide et pas de main au ballon Kernor est folle de rage ses poings au sol elle aimerait les lui mettre dans la figure mais c'est fini 

Sinedd le sacre maître de la Sphère il a l'air de l'avoir sacrément mauvaise c'est pourtant bien lui qui insistait pour qu'il vienne jouer le connaissant ça devait être une sale blague et il est dégoûté que Rocket se soit pas fait défoncer 

Il se promet de tirer cette satanée affaire au clair en attendant il roule un peu des mécaniques il l'a jamais fait avant c'est agréable être dans son corps comme ça c'est inédit il savoure un peu il frime un peu profiter du voyage toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin mais là c'est le début il se remet à bander c'est pas du tout du désir pour Kernor c'est juste automatique c'est le plaisir d'avoir gagné l'envie d'en avoir plus encore

Toutes ces années à jouer au fils parfait l'enfant de fleuriste qui aidait gentiment son père infirme quatre ans à endosser le rôle de capitaine à écouter les autres se plaindre à jouer le médiateur à porter à bout de bras l'équipe l'homme providentiel le fils idéal le neveu modèle c'est fini c'est derrière lui il brûle ses vaisseaux maintenant il est juste Rocket champion de Netherball sans attaches sans famille sans passé 

Il revient il rejoue l'excitation parcourt toujours autant son organisme le Fluide en mieux juste l'émotion pas le baratin qui va avec ces conneries de fair-play d'esprit d'équipe il oublie oublie là-bas y a que les buts qui comptent pas la manière de les marquer tant pis si le type d'en face finit éborgné ou avec un tendon déchiré ça le regarde pas il avait qu'à mieux jouer

Le Netherball est là chaque soir à minuit directement dans ses veines nouveau joueur nouveau match nouvelle victoire il leur fait pas de cadeaux il joue pas à la régulière et ça se sait le robot-présentateur lui forge des épiclèses complètement claquées au sol le Snow Kid renégat le virtuose du Netherball le génie de la Sphère il entend il ricane

Avec Sinedd ils ont leur routine lui à l'intérieur de la cage de fer l'autre dehors aux réglages coordinateur à deux balles qui refuse de se battre contre lui mine de rien ça l'agace il voit bien que c'est de l'esquive il aime pas ça parce que le Netherball c'est une drogue il peut plus s'en passer et il veut se taper un kiff contre celui-là qui lui résiste

Les nuits défilent les matchs défilent il gagne toujours il connaît ses adversaires il les a vus jouer il sait leur personnalité il les massacre tous invaincu invincible il les latte soir après soir mais il en reste un ça le gratte ça le démange Sinedd veut pas jouer contre lui ça l'énerve tellement

Un soir après ses matchs l'arène déserte lui et Sinedd tout seuls devant cette saleté de machine il lance je crois que t'as peur de moi l'autre se retourne même pas j'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries comment ça peur Rocket se démonte pas tu me défies jamais y a un truc qui cloche 

Là Sinedd rit et pivote habilement avec une grâce dangereuse qu'il lui a déjà vu sur les terrains ça lui élève le cœur d'un coup d'y penser soudain c'est un vertige Sinedd est beau comme une lame de poignard ou comme la fumée du Smog qui se dissipe après une téléportation 

Ça lui était jamais venu à l'esprit avant mais sa tête est vide du reste il veut surtout pas penser à ce qu'il a abandonné à qui il a abandonné pense pas à elle pense juste à ce qui est là devant toi et donc voilà Sinedd est là et toi aussi réfléchis pas plus ou c'est perdu 

Il s'avance d'un pas mi-hésitant mi-conquérant Sinedd a un rictus goguenard je savais pas que toi aussi t'étais omni tu le caches bien Rocket ne sait même pas ce que l'abréviation veut dire et franchement il s'en fiche ce qui compte c'est le corps brûlant de Sinedd contre le sien et les trucs qu'il lui apprend dans la Sphère désertée

Il peut voir ses yeux de très près maintenant ils sont pas du tout noirs comme il le pensait plutôt d'un bleu sombre qui tire sur le violet, il voudrait lui dire un truc dessus mais ça va avoir l'air con alors il se la ferme et l'embrasse juste à pleine bouche d'un geste possessif il goûte l'arôme âcre du Smog sur sa langue sur sa peau

Ils commencent à aller plus loin Sinedd se rend assez vite compte que c'est sa première fois avec un gars il est vraiment pas cool avec ça niveau moqueries et sarcasmes heureusement que Tia a pas été aussi vache lors de leur propre première merde il s'était dit de ne pas penser à elle tout ça c'est du passé et il a renoncé à elle avec tout le reste 

Sinedd par contre a l'air d'avoir été au-dessus ou en-dessous d'à peu près tout ce qui peut bien peupler le Genèse il lui raconte sans souci de le blesser - lui qui ne l'est plus et qui n'en a jamais profité de toute manière - qu'être joueur de football pro ça aide tellement à avoir des groupies de tous genres des Akilliens nostalgiques des Shadows fiers des Rykers galbées des Wambas musclés toustes celleux qu'il voulait il les a eus sans se fatiguer

Il se balade toujours avec le nécessaire la galaxie regorge de maladies vénériennes de toutes sortes et puis un peu de lubrifiant aussi c'est toujours utile là encore Rocket ignore ce que c'est et se fait humilier

L'humiliation, Sinedd est vraiment dans ce genre de trip, il aurait dû s'en douter à le voir autant frapper les gens sur un terrain de Netherball ou même un vrai terrain Rocket pensait qu'il détesterait ça surtout que l'autre saligaud l'a pas assez prévenu mais c'est comme le Netherball la violence la dopamine c'est intense il y revient 

Maintenant ça lui court viscéralement sur l'épiderme que Sinedd refuse de le défier dans la Sphère, il l'a connu bibliquement il veut le connaître plus normalement aussi - parce que ça y est le Netherball est devenu sa normalité l'air qu'il respire sa réalité 

Un soir après un match à affronter un con de plus il n'y tient plus et rugit dans la Sphère à Sinedd demain c'est toi et moi ici tu m'entends demain minuit il ne reconnaît pas sa propre voix déformée par la rage et l'écho ça lui fait un peu peur mais il a trop attendu il n'en peut plus

Le lendemain arrive une fois encore l'adrénaline déferle dans ses veines sauvage et si semblable au Souffle mais si différente il se délecte de la sensation il va enfin voir ce que donne Sinedd au Netherball il va enfin l'affronter il ne l'a jamais vu jouer il n'a jamais pu l'analyser mais il se rappelle de ses vieux matchs contre les Shadows et voit quoi faire Sinedd est brutal et lâche il l'a cerné ce sera pas facile mais il connaît la route pour gagner

Ils se serrent la main comme s'ils voulaient se la broyer le match commence et Rocket panique merde à la manière dont on bouge dont on se frôle tout le monde saura qu'on couche ensemble mais le public ne voit rien les acclame et Sinedd reste de glace technique tenace c'est exaspérant 

Ils sont du même niveau ou presque Sinedd lâche rien il égalise encore et toujours le duel est intense Rocket sort toute sa violence toute son intensité chaque fibre de lui veut gagner

À un moment Sinedd calcule de travers un saut se reçoit mal et se tord la cheville c'est le coup dur demain il a un gros match contre les Pirates peut-être même qu'il pourra plus jamais jouer niveau pro une très ancienne partie de Rocket est horrifiée et désolée, l'autre celle qui est visible est morte de rire bienvenue au club des has been... pendant que son amant se tord de douleur au sol il plaisante à voix haute hey Sinedd réveille-toi un peu c'est pas drôle de jouer tout seul 

Rocket marque le but de la victoire son petit but en or il fanfaronne il claironne mais cette fois encore sa victoire a un goût de sang il masque sous la férocité du vainqueur qu'il a peur de ce qu'il a fait terrifié par ce qu'il est devenu le prix du Netherball est élevé mais il est prêt à le payer 

Warren était venu le voir il lui fait la morale le retient beau match dommage que ce soit pas sur un vrai terrain mais qu'il se mêle de son gros cul bleu Warren est un vieux joueur noble et chevaleresque il peut pas imaginer ce que ça peut faire à quelqu'un d'être viré de la Ligue et c'est ce qu'il lui crache et tant pis s'il doit blesser d'autres joueurs pour vaincre

Rocket pense que son rival va disparaître de la circulation un temps mais non l'éclat de lame de poignard flotte toujours sur le terrain sa Némésis boite salement mais il est là au match contre les Pirates il trouvait qu'Aarch était plus dur envers lui qu'envers les autres ça n'a franchement aucune commune mesure avec Artegor qui a fait jouer son attaquant blessé quelle horreur

Le Smog disparaît brusquement pendant le match et Rocket a honte il est soulagé son ancienne équipe aura pas à se taper deux fois les Shadows et puis ça y est Sinedd l'a rejoint pour de bon dans le pool de ceux qui ne peuvent plus jouer officiel et sont condamnés, sans Fluide

Quelque chose d'égoïste et de primal en lui se gave avec satisfaction du fait que l'éclat de la lame de poignard brillera pour toujours au Netherball.


End file.
